


cake by the ocean

by rantachi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, hint of kaoru/koga in there, kaoru's a Tsundere, sorta . sorta drabble sort of unfinished, souma's gay and kanata pretends he's innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantachi/pseuds/rantachi
Summary: They kiss on the beach at dawn, before school, for the first time and Souma thinks he's found heaven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna finish this but i can';t think of anything to add to it? so i guess sort-of unfinished but it reads nice as a drabble
> 
> anyways, souma/kanata anyone? anyo

They kiss on the beach at dawn, before school, for the first time and Souma thinks he's found heaven.

They spend as much time as they can with each other, getting away with kisses and hand holding between classes and during club meetings, and Kanata's a fucking _saint_ and Souma doesn't even entirely know if he understands what he does to Souma or just pretends to not see how badly he needs Kanata in more ways than one, but Kanata kisses like a god and Souma finds himself against the wall of the clubroom with Kanata's mouth against his and Souma's hands desperately entangled in Kanata's hair any time they could get away with it. 

Kaoru walks in on them during the worst possible time two weeks after they get together, with Souma's uniform jacket on the floor and Kanata's shirt half pulled down because neither of them know _quite_ what they're doing and Souma is desperate and in love and drunk on Kanata's kisses. They don't notice the blonde, who coughs weakly, opens his mouth, closes it, and walks out. Souma only realizes Kaoru was there when he briefly sees a flash of blonde hair leaving the room, and his face goes scarlet, but Kanata doesn't seem to care and Souma finds himself relaxing after a bit.

They see each other the next day in the hallways and Kaoru coughs awkwardly, before giving the two a slow grin and a thumbs up. "C-Congratulations?"

"C-Congratulations to _what_ , Hakaze-dono?!" Souma snaps, hand already on his kanata and his face flushing. Kaoru bursts into laughter, putting his hands up in defense, shaking his head weakly.

"You and Kanata, duh... you guys never told me you were dating, but, uh," Kaoru coughs, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head. "Y'know, maybe you should, uh, lock the club room? Just... a thought?"

Souma opens his mouth, makes a strangled noise of embarrassment, and closes it. Kanata only laughs in that heartwarming, whimsical way he has and holds Souma's hand, smiling at Kaoru with no trace of embarrassment or annoyance. Souma wishes he could compose himself the way his club leader could.

"Thank you for the 'advice', Kaoru...we will 'remember' it for next time...right, Souma?" 

"W-we... n-next... K-Kanata-dono?!" Souma chokes, and Kaoru and Kanata both laugh, and he'd feel more insulted if Kanata wasn't smiling at him like he was the world and Kaoru _genuinely_ seemed to have no malicious intent. So he shuts his mouth, face read, and covers his face with his hands.

"Ah, man, I so totally _knew_ you two were lovebirds," Kaoru goes on, still laughing a bit, and grins at the two of them. "I was tellin' Rei, y'know, _no one_ spends as much time gazing at each other longingly then you two, and I mean, the way Souma constantly calls your name - 'Kanata-dono! Kanata-dono!' - it was almost painful to watch you two not be together already, and--"

"Kaoru," Kanata interrupts gently, with a smile on his face and a mischevious twinkle in his eye. "I don't believe you should be 'bragging' about how you could 'see' we were in 'love', when you seem to be very 'oblivious' to your feelings for Koga..."

Now it's Souma's turn to double over laughing, as _Kaoru_ goes read in the face and starts bashfully yelling protests and denials and swears at Souma - _"Don't laugh, jackass!"_ \- and Kanata only smiles knowingly at the blonde. While he wipes tears out of his eyes from laughing, he can't help but think of how he used to feel nothing but jealousy towards Koga, how infatuated with Hakaze he used to be. Now, he can only join in on Kanata's teasing of the blonde, a genuine smile on his face, and he can't help but think Kanata is _truly_ some sort of angel to have affected him this much.


End file.
